Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 9.46 inches of rain fell in Umaima's hometown, and 9.8 inches of rain fell in Tiffany's hometown. How much more rain fell in Tiffany's town than in Umaima's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Umaima's town from the amount of rain in Tiffany's town. Rain in Tiffany's town - rain in Umaima's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ Tiffany's town received 0.34 inches more rain than Umaima's town.